


Important to Me

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crushes, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama doesn't understand why Tanaka would get into a fight for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my absolute first time writing for this pairing omfg. But the thought came to me and I couldn't get it out of my mind. I sure hope no one is OOC waaahhh

Tanaka muffles a painful shout as Suga roughly slaps another bandage over the last cut on his face. He’s about to complain about the unnecessarily rough treatment but Suga gives him a look that makes him rethink life in general. Instead he holds out his arm and allows Suga to disinfect and wrap up the scrapes covering a good portion of his arm.

“We leave you alone for literally ten minutes and you get in a fight with not just one but three people from the other team.” Daichi scolds as he paces the room angrily. He just got back for apologizing to the other team's captain and smoothing over the situation. Unfortunately Ukai is still stuck apologizing.

“That’s not even surprising.” Suga says making everyone look at him. It’s the first thing he’s said since they entered this room. “I’m still trying to wrap my mind around why **you** were fighting to.” Suga questions turning to Kageyama who’s sitting next to Tanaka with a bag of ice held up to his face.

Kageyama tenses up, face going pale when he’s suddenly addressed by Suga. Sitting up straighter Kageyama feels terribly small under Daichi and Suga’s combined stares. He’s covered in his fair share of cuts and bruises but nothing like the ones Tanaka has. He’s sure most of them are from him just throwing himself into the fray than from the actual fight itself. Before he can say anything though Tanaka’s arm is blocking his view.

“Hey, hey wait a minute! Kageyama should be left out of this he just thought he should help me out since those punks fight dirty.” Tanaka defends. Kageyama doesn’t even how to feel at this point. Anger? Comfort? Happiness? Nothing makes sense to him anymore. He’s still not used to people willingly wanting to be around him let alone them getting into a fist fight to defend him.

“But it’s my fault you’re hurt in the first place! How am I not in this?” Kageyama shouts since he doesn’t know what else he can do.

“Bullshit! You did nothing wrong those guys were the ones trash talking you.” Tanaka shouts right back.

“I don’t even care what they say.”

“You may not care but I do! No one is going to trash talk my friend in front of me.”

“You don’t have to care either. It’s not that important.” Kageyama snaps. He didn’t expect for Tanaka to step up and grab him by his shirt collar. Kageyama is unable to move as he’s lifted up off his seat. Fire flashes in Tanaka’s eyes as he stares Kageyama down.

Daichi takes a step forward to separate them but Suga grabs his arm. He turns to Suga confused but Suga is just staring forward with an intense look of his own. Unwillingly Daichi allows himself to be held back.

"Their words might not be but **you** are." Tanaka says in a voice so calm it’s scary. "Doesn't matter to me if it was just words or a punch to the face. You're important to me and I won't let anyone try to hurt you.”

Kageyama stares at Tanaka struggling to form words or even think. He can however feel his cheeks heating up ever so slightly, and he wants nothing more than to run away so he can sort out his feelings. Tanaka is such a troublemaker that it’s so easy to forget how cool he can be in his own special way.

“So don’t worry about it too much okay?” Tanaka says with a bright smile and a slap to Kageyama’s bruised back. “I’m more than happy to get in a fight for you.”

“Yeah… I’m sorry Tanaka-senpai for upsetting you.”

“You can make it up to me by getting something to eat with me because I’m starving.” Tanaka says as he wraps an arm around Kageyama shoulders dragging him to the door.

Kageyama is pretty sure he’s developed something akin to a crush on Tanaka Ryuunosuke.

 


End file.
